


List (the ways I hear you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [46]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Brian loves him anyway, Fluff, Freddie isn't helpful, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roger is bad at dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian has become Roger's relationship confident and despite all the evidence that says this is a bad idea Brian still falls for him.





	List (the ways I hear you)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt move. This one was super cute, it was a good time.

They’re hardly ever overwhelmed. Often Brian is bored to tears. Maybe it’s because they only have four people that come in regularly and stay, but Brian both looks forward to and dreads the visits of one Roger Taylor. He doesn’t mean to say that Roger isn’t a pleasant conversation, but Brian does wonder when he became Roger’s confident.

Most of the time he listens to Roger ramble and only responds when he’s required to.

“So, I told her that we’re in different places in the relationship and that maybe we should see other people.”

“Did you have to break up with her right after she failed a major test?”

“Well, I didn’t know that when I called. Can’t gauge mood from a call.”

Oh, and did he forget to mention that Roger is incredibly bad at romance. It shouldn’t bother him so much, really. Plenty of people are good people but just suck at relationships. Although, if he thinks about it hard enough (he doesn’t like to) it probably bothers him so much because he’s developed a tiny crush on Roger. All he knows about Roger is his sexual history, name, and drink order.

Apparently, his brain doesn’t want to pay attention to the warning signs.

“Why’d you even do it over the phone?”

“Was thinking about it for a few months.”

“_Months?” _

Hopefully, his heart gets the hint soon.

> It doesn’t.

Brian locks the door. His hips ache from standing for five hours.

“Hey!”

He turns around and spots Roger jogging towards him. Brian waves. Roger slows down until they’re standing only a few meters apart.

“Can I help you?”

“Possibly.”  
Brian tilts his head.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?”  
“You do realize that I know about your past relationships, in detail, and how you end them.”

“Fair,” Roger frowns, “shit. I didn’t think about that.”

Brian purses his lips, “show me that you don’t have the emotional capacity of the brick.”

“How?”

“That’s part of the challenge.”

Roger nods, “I’m going to woo the pants off of you.”

He raises an eyebrow. Roger looks down.

“Poor choice of words. Thank you for your time.”

Brian heads back to his flat once Roger starts walking back down the street. Freddie is serenading his cat but stops when Brian enters the living room.

“How was your day?”

“Good. Roger asked me out.”

“Oh, the dysfunctional wet dream?” Freddie wiggles his eyebrows, “how did you react? When’s the wedding?”

Brian raises his eyes skyward, “I’m not that gone over him.”

“_Sure, _that’s why I have to hear about him every time he comes in.”

“Anyway, I told him that he has to prove that this isn’t going to be like his other flings.”  
“Huh, you finally grew a pair. I don’t know if I should commend you or hit you because the guy you’ve been pining after finally asks you out and you reject him.”

He frowns, “I take relationships seriously.”

Freddie stands and hugs him, “with a heart as delicate as yours, that’s the only way it should be.”

Brian leans into the hug. He hopes Roger will prove him wrong. They could be something, he thinks. Freddie rubs his back.

The next day finds him working on an essay outline when the door opens. Brian looks up to see Roger waving a piece of paper.

“Brian May!”

He glances apologetically to the old man who has a scone halfway to his mouth.

“Here is your proof that I am not as bad as I may have portrayed to you.”

It’s a worrying statement. Roger moves to stand on a chair, and Brian looks at the old man and prays he won’t complain to the manager.

“You study physics and want to be an astrophysicist. When you aren’t here you volunteer at the animal shelter. Your favorite animal is a hedgehog, but you also like saving badgers and foxes.”

“You’re just listing facts about me?”

Roger holds up his finger but jumps down from the chair, “you play the guitar you built, and we have the same music taste. When you make coffee, you hum and I really want to know how you sing.”

Brian crosses his arms but Roger charges on.

“Our first date has to be a concert in the park, and then we can walk around and stargaze.”

He opens his mouth but Roger isn’t done.

“And I’d get to stare at you and the way you flutter your eyes when you want to laugh but don’t. Honestly, I’ve loved your smile since the first time that I saw it, even though I saw your curls first. I want to be the one that makes you smile and hide behind your curls in embarrassment because I said something charmingly dumb.”

Roger inhales, “and I had to change my drink order because I remembered that you were vegetarian and thinking about going vegan. I hate soy milk, I hate it a lot, but you smile so brightly when I ask so I kept doing it. Maybe I kind of conditioned myself to like it because I love your smile that much.”

Brian blinks. He didn’t think his smile was _that _pretty.

“And honestly, my listening is a very low bar. But I remember so much about you when I barely knew my former partners’ favorite colors. I usually went by which color they wear most frequently.”

“I suck at relationships, but I want to not suck at ours. I want to try this with you. If you say know, though, you’ll have my silence on this matter forever.”

“You stole that last part from Pride and Prejudice.”

“Research?”

Brian leans back and looks towards the ceiling. The list about himself is odd, but Roger was limited in how he could prove himself. It’s endearing in a dorky way.

“You’ve got your date.”

Roger whoops and spins, “you won’t regret this!”

Freddie nearly makes him regret it when Brian tells him later and his only response is to ask if he wants a summer wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
